yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
61/7
Arapça Metin *وَمَنْ أَظْلَمُ مِمَّنِ افْتَرَىٰ عَلَى اللَّهِ الْكَذِبَ وَهُوَ يُدْعَىٰ إِلَى الْإِسْلَامِ ۚ وَاللَّهُ لَا يَهْدِي الْقَوْمَ الظَّالِمِينَ Türkçe Transcript(*) *Vemen azlemu mimmeni-fterâ ‘ala(A)llâhi-lkeżibe ve huve yud’â ilâ-l-islâm(i)© va(A)llâhu lâ yehdî-lkavme-zzâlimîn(e) *TÜRKÇE MEALLER Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Ve Müslümanlığa çağrıldığı halde yalan yere Allah'a iftira edenden daha zalim kimdir ki? Ve Allah, zalim topluluğu doğru yola sevketmez. Ali Bulaç Meali *İslam'a çağrıldığı halde, Allah'a karşı yalan uyduranlardan daha zalim kimdir? Allah, zalim bir kavmi hidayete erdirmez. Ahmet Varol Meali *İslam'a çağrıldığı halde, Allah'a karşı yalan uydurandan daha zalim kim olabilir? Allah zalimler topluluğunu doğru yola eriştirmez. Ahmet Tekin *İslâm’a davet olunduğu sırada, böyle sözler sarfederek Allah’a iftira edenden daha zâlim, haksız, âsi, daha çok şirke batmış kim olabilir? Allah zâlim bir kavmi doğru yola sevketmez, başarıya ulaştırmaz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Müslüman olmağa çağırılmışken gelmeyip Allah'a karşı yalan uydurandan daha zalim kimdir? Allah, zalim olan milleti doğru yola eriştirmez. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Kim, İslâm’a davet olunduğu hâlde, Allah’a karşı yalan uydurandan daha zalimdir? Allah, zalimler topluluğunu hidayete erdirmez. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *İslam'a çağırıldığı halde Allah'a karşı yalan uydurandan daha zalim kim olabilir! Allah, zalimler topluluğunu doğru yola erdirmez. * Edip Yüksel Meali *İslam'a çağrıldığı halde ALLAH hakkında yalan uydurandan daha zalim kim olabilir? ALLAH zalim topluluğu doğruya iletmez. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır *İslâm'a davet olunduğu halde Allah üzerine yalan uydurandan daha zalim kim olabilir? Allah zalim toplumu doğru yola iletmez. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *İslâma da'vet olunurken Allaha karşı yalan uydurandan daha zâlim de kim olabilir! Allah da zâlimler güruhunu muvaffak etmez Hayrat Neşriyat Meali *Kendisi İslâm’a da‘vet edildiği hâlde, Allah’a yalan söyleyerek iftirâ edenden daha zâlim kim olabilir? Allah ise, o zâlimler topluluğunu (zulümlerindeki ısrarları sebebiyle)hidâyete erdirmez. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *O kimseden daha zalim kimdir ki, kendisi İslâm'a dâvet olunurken o, Allah'a karşı yalan yere iftirada bulunur. Allah ise zalimler olan kavmi doğru yola kavuşturmaz. Muhammed Esed *Yalnızca Allah'a teslim olması istendiği halde Allahmesajı hakkında böyle yalanlar uydurandan daha zalim kim olabilir? Ama Allah zalim halka rehberliğini bağışlamaz. Suat Yıldırım *Allah'a itaate dâvet edildiğinde, bunu kabul etmediği gibi, üstelik uydurduğu yalanı Allah’a mal eden, Allah adına yalan söyleyenden daha zalim kim olabilir? Allah böyle zalimleri hidâyet etmez, emellerine ulaştırmaz. Süleyman Ateş Meali *İslama çağırıldığı halde, Allah'ın üstüne yalan atandan daha zalim kim olabilir? Allah zalimler topluluğunu doğru yola iletmez. Şaban Piriş Meali *İslama davet edildiği halde, Allah hakkında yalan uydurandan daha zalim kim olabilir? Allah zalim topluma yol göstermez. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Kendisi İslâma çağırıldığı halde Allah adına yalan uydurandan daha zalim kim vardır? Allah o zalimler güruhunu amaçlarına eriştirmez. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *İslam'a/Allah'a teslim olmaya çağrılıp durduğu halde, yalanlar düzerek Allah'a iftira edenden daha zalim kim vardır? Allah, zulme bulaşmış kişiler topluluğunu doğruya ve güzele iletmez. *İNGİLİZCE MEALLER Yusuf Ali (English) *Who doth greater wrong than one who invents falsehood against Allah, even as he is being invited(5440) to Islam? And Allah guides not those who do wrong. * M. Pickthall (English) *And who doth greater wrong than he who inventeth a lie against Allah when he is summoned unto Al Islam. And Allah guideth not wrongdoing folk.